Give Me Love
by PinkStar46
Summary: Kaylee is starting a new life in Forks with her cousin, Bella. As she meets new friends, she also meets one of the mysterious Cullens: Jasper Hale. As she begins to uncover secrets that are unknown to the rest of the world, she receives the opportunity to fall in love. However, it's not as easy as she thinks, especially when vampires are involved. (Jasper/OC)
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Since this is a Jasper/OC story, Jasper and Alice are obviously not a couple in it. However, I didn't want to take out Alice since she's such an amazing character, so she's still in it :)_

_I put lots of hard work into this story to make it the best it can be so I hope you all enjoy reading it!~_

_Thank you for clicking on this story and please leave reviews after you're finished with this chapter! I would like to know what you guys think about it; it'll really make me feel happy. Once again, thank you so much :D_

_-PinkStar46 aka Jessica (Yes, my real name is Jessica so whenever I'm writing for Jessica Stanley's character, I keep imagining myself, but I shouldn't because I have to make sure she stays in character since we're complete opposites haha.)_

_Anyway, enjoy!~_

_(Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All the characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer except for my OC, Kaylee.)_

* * *

"Bye Uncle Charlie!" I yelled as I exited the new house that Bella and I were now living in.

"Have a good day," I heard my uncle reply as the front door closed.

"Are you ready?" Bella asked me when I opened the door to her faded reddish orange car. Honestly, it looked as if it would break down any minute. . . But I guess that didn't really matter since Billy and his son, Jacob offered to fix it for her any time.

My heart started beating faster than normal but I ignored it as I sat down, putting my flower patterned backpack by my feet. "Yep," I said, answering her question with a nod as I shut the door.

Bella smiled. "Good."

I pulled on the seat belt and took a deep breath. As Bella pulled out of Charlie's driveway, I began thinking about my mom again. She was killed in a car accident on her way home from work two months ago. Bella's mother, Renee was my mom's older sister. So being the caring aunt that she was, Renee immediately brought me into her home. My dad could've done that...But I didn't have one. I'd never seen him before, and I didn't _want_ to see him. My mom had told me a while ago that he had left us when I was only a few months old, and do you know why? He met another woman and wanted to give up his married life for her. So even if he _wanted_ to see me, _I_ wouldn't want to. He doesn't deserve to in my opinion.

Anyway, back to my mom. We were all devastated by the accident at first, especially me. She was so important to me; she was the only parent that I had. It also pained me to know that her death was caused by a stupid drunk driver. However, my relatives and I knew that we had to begin moving on sooner or later. Up until last month, I felt that I had to give up everything and stay in my room for eternity because I couldn't take the sadness or the pain anymore. Then I realized…My mom, the nicest person in the whole wide world (in my opinion) probably wanted me to continue living happily even without her. That's just the way she was. I mean, if I were to die, I would want the people who loved me to move on with their life. Maybe after grieving for me at least just a little bit…Or I guess I was just being greedy, but anyway, I would want them to be happy again and I just knew that this was what my mom wanted too. So I wrapped up my feelings and decided to try my best to become happier.

A few weeks ago when Bella told me that she wanted to move to Forks, I thought that it was a completely random thing to do…I thought she hadn't liked the place very much. When I asked about her sudden change in opinion, she told me that her reason for wanting to move was because she wanted to start a _new_ life, a _new_ beginning in order to experience a _new_ change. She didn't tell me this directly, but I knew that deep down in her heart, she wanted to move because she didn't want to become a burden for Renee. Bella knew that even though her mom didn't show it, she wanted to be able to travel around with her new husband, Phil and support his job.

After Bella made her decision official, she decided to persuade me into moving to Forks with her and I easily gave in. I agreed with her; I wanted to begin a new life too. However, I was a little nervous about the whole idea because hello, WE WERE MOVING DURING THE MIDDLE OF THE SCHOOL YEAR! But I was glad at the same time because honestly, I didn't know how I would ever begin a conversation with the people from our old school in Phoenix ever again. I hadn't been going to school since the accident and all the students and teachers were probably feeling sympathetic towards me. I bet they pitied me. They would never treat me normally ever again. Everyone would be too cautious to talk to me and I didn't want that. Going to a new school meant that no one would know about my past and _that_ was what I wanted.

Breaking away from my thoughts, I turned my head away from the window to face my cousin. "Do you have any specific goals this year?" I asked randomly.

"Hmm…" Bella began thinking, her two hands still placed onto the steering wheel. "Well, I want to try making a lot of new friends. Being the awkward person that I am if you haven't noticed, I don't have a lot of close friends. Just you."

I laughed in response. "Trust me, you're not awkward at all," I teased and I could see a small frown appearing on Bella's face. "I mean you are," I added. "But I like that about you. You sort of remind me of...Me!" Bella began laughing along with me once she heard my words. "Wait a second. Hey! You don't want me to be your only close friend anymore?" I asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Of course that's not what I meant," Bella replied. "I just think that we should try making some more friends so we don't feel lonely anymore."

"And I totally agree with that," I nodded, a little more serious now. A moment later, I asked, "So...You _do_ know where we're going, right? What if we can't find the school?" I asked, a little worried.

"Don't worry, Kaye. I got this," Bella assured me with a grin.

"If you say so," I replied, but I was still a tiny bit worried.

"Okay, you can stop worrying now. We're here," Bella announced as she made a right turn, entering the parking lot of Forks High School.

Getting out of the truck, we grabbed our backpacks and walked towards the entrance that was labeled FRONT OFFICE. I began feeling less nervous as we entered the small office. It was surprisingly warm and the new temperature was helping me calm down. A large, red-haired woman wearing a purple t-shirt along with glasses looked up as we approached her table. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"We're the new students," Bella told her.

"Of course. Isabella and Kaylee, right?" the lady asked as she dug through a stack of documents. "I have your schedules right here, and maps of the school."

"Oh, maps. Those sound really helpful," I blurted out. Bella and the woman both turned to look at me, smiles on their faces. They were probably trying hard not to laugh at my outburst. "Sorry, I was just really grateful," I explained sheepishly.

Seconds later, the lady, whose name was Mrs. Fleming, took out a highlighter and she began marking the best routes to our classes on the maps. She also gave each of us a slip to have our teachers sign. We were supposed to bring them back at the end of the day. Once she was done explaining all of the things we had to know, she smiled wishing us good luck. "I hope you girls like it here in Forks."

"Thank you," Bella and I replied in unison. We exited the school and returned to the truck. We had to park in the students' area now. As Bella pulled into the bigger parking area, I looked around and saw more students arriving. My heart started beating faster as reality hit me: I was starting a new school where I knew no one except for my cousin, Bella Swan. As Bella parked her truck, it continued making loud, annoying sounds. Many students standing around us began looking. I guess the old vehicle was getting their attentions.

"Nice car," a guy laughed as we got out of the truck. His friends followed his reaction, laughing with him.

"Thanks," I heard Bella mutter. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and gave her a light pat, trying to relax her. In these cases, ignoring jerks was the best thing to do.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry this chapter might've seemed really boring, but I didn't want to start introducing all of the characters to my character at once. I sort of want to make this story more "realistic" if that's possible. Haha, I don't know, I guess I'm trying to tell you that this story might seem slow at first, but it's only to make it more absorbing and connected. Besides, I thought it'd be nice to give you guys a detailed background of my character so you'd get to understand/know her better. Anyway, I promise you this story will get more interesting to read (or I hope! You can be the judge of that xD) so please continue reading. Thank you!_

_-PinkStar46 (Jessica)_


	2. Chapter 2

After saying bye to each other, Bella and I had to go in different directions because although we had the same class, English, we had different teachers. My teacher was Mrs. Isaac and Bella's teacher was Mr. Mason. As I entered Mrs. Isaac's room, I saw about half of the class already there. I checked the time; class was starting in about five minutes. "Hi," I tried my best to smile brightly as I approached my new English teacher. "I'm Kaylee, the new student."

"Oh, hello Kaylee. Welcome to Forks High," Mrs. Isaac returned my smile. "I'm glad to have you here. Let's see…Why don't you take a seat next to Jessica Stanley? I'm confident that she'll make sure you don't feel lonely on your first day," Mrs. Isaac said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. I must've looked confused because she added, "You see, dear. Jessica is one of the most talkative students that I know in this school."

"Oh, I see," I laughed slightly at her explanation.

"Jessica, raise your hand so Kaylee knows who you are." A hand shot up and the owner of it was a cheerful looking girl with light brown, sort of curly hair who was sitting in the back of the classroom.

"Hi Jessica," I greeted the girl as I took a seat next to her.

"Hi Kaylee. It's nice to meet you. I'm so glad that you're sitting here! I'm going to make sure you have the best first day ever. Can I see your schedule?" Jessica asked cheerfully. If I didn't fully pay attention to her while she was speaking, I probably wouldn't have understood what she was saying. I was pretty sure that she was a pro at talking fast.

"Um, sure," I replied taking out my schedule from the pocket of my jacket. I unfolded it and handed it to her.

After observing my schedule, her face brightened up even more than it currently was. "We have gym together! By the way, do you want to sit with me and my friends for lunch?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, that'd be great," I smiled. After my mom's accident, I rarely smiled, but finally, a real one appeared on my face. I guess Forks was going to help me heal my open wound sooner than I thought.

By the end of the hour, Jessica knew a lot about me due to her endless number of questions about Phoenix. I felt like I was being interviewed the whole time we were talking, but I guess I didn't mind. I was just really glad that I had already made a new friend. "Well, I have biology now, so I have to go the other direction. You know your way, right?" Jessica asked just in case.

I nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"Okay then. I'll see you later, Kaylee!" Jessica said with another happy expression on her face.

"Seeya," I smiled and she turned around, disappearing into the hallway as the crowd of students increased one by one.

"Kaylee!" I heard Bella's voice calling my name. I turned my head to the left to see her and a short guy with dark black hair and dark brown eyes walking towards me. "This is Eric Yorkie. He's in my English class," Bella awkwardly introduced me to the guy who had a big smile on his face. "Eric, this is my cousin, Kaylee."

"Hey Kaylee. It's nice to meet you!" Eric said happily. "How do you like it here so far?"

"It's nice to meet you too, Eric," I smiled. "I'm definitely not used to the weather here yet, but I'm sure I'll get used to it soon because I like it. As for the school, everyone seems really nice so I'm enjoying it so far," I told him, answering his question.

"That's good. I'm glad you two moved here. It's nice to see some new people in this town," he grinned. "Well, I've got to get to class. Hopefully we have some other classes together. See you later girls." Eric waved as he ran after his friend. "Yo, Tyler!" I heard him yell and I laughed as the two guys walked away.

"Eric seems to be really energetic, and talkative," I commented.

Bella nodded. "He is. Eric almost got me in trouble during class because he kept asking me questions about well...Me," Bella finished her sentence. She sighed. "I hope Mr. Mason doesn't hate me."

"I'm sure he won't hate you. He doesn't exactly know you yet. Just make sure you don't get caught talking again," I replied, trying not to laugh at the thought of Bella getting into trouble. I just couldn't imagine it. "I'm so glad that we have the next class together," I said, smiling.

"Same here," Bella agreed. "Let's start walking to class. Government is that way, right?" She pointed her thumb behind her.

"I thought it was this way," I said turning around, bumping into someone's hard chest. I slightly lifted my head up and found myself staring at an unbelievably good looking guy with wavy honey blond hair. My head was still slightly tilted up to look at him because he was a lot taller than me. He was probably at least six feet tall. Sadly, my height was only five feet and three inches (only an inch shorter than Bella, but still!). Anyway, I finally realized that I was staring at him and began to apologize. "I'm_ so_ sorry. I didn't mean to uh, run into you," I said quickly. I could feel my heart beating faster as the guy looked at me. I suddenly felt so nervous standing next to this handsome person. The way his unique gold colored eyes looked at me was so…Intriguing.. His gaze was still on me and I was scared that he could hear my heart beating rapidly, although that would be impossible.

The guy shook his head. "There's no need to apologize. It was my fault," he responded with an uncomfortable smile. "Sorry," he said before walking away quickly.

"Well that was awkward," Bella commented when he was gone.

I nodded, barely being able to think. I was still in a daze. "I hope that doesn't happen again. I'm so clumsy," I said, groaning.

"You're getting it from me," Bella laughed.

"Oh no!" I replied in a joking manner, causing her to laugh again.

* * *

After government was over, Bella had Trigonometry while I had Spanish. Sighing, I entered the Spanish room. It turned out that Eric was in this class, which I was glad for because the other kids didn't seem nice enough to talk with me, the "new student." Mrs. Wilk, the Spanish teacher, was very nice, but had a very boring way of teaching. She tried "sharing a fun story" with us when there were only a few minutes left of class, but it was just her talking about how this was her last year teaching and she was a little sad to be retiring so soon. It seemed as if the whole class was sleeping during the hour and she didn't even bother to wake them up. I guess she didn't care...Or maybe it happened every day and she didn't know how to stop them from putting their heads down. By the time I got to Trig, I was bored out of my mind. I was already wishing for school to be over.

* * *

_Author's Note:__ Please leave reviews!~ They will be appreciated :)_

_-PinkStar46 (Jessica)_


	3. Chapter 3

While I was standing in line to buy my lunch, I couldn't stop thinking about the guy I had bumped into earlier this morning. I had only looked at him for a couple of seconds, but I could still remember his face clearly. Most importantly, his golden colored eyes. They were so intriguing. And when I saw him before, I noted to myself that he was very handsome. . . He looked unique and reminded me of something, but I couldn't think of what it was. He interested me and I was hoping to see him again. After paying the lunch lady, I grabbed my tray and turned around. "Kaylee, you're here!" Eric suddenly appeared out of nowhere as he grabbed my hand, pulling me towards his table where Jessica, Bella, and a few other people were sitting at.

"Hey," Jessica smiled as I took a seat between her and Bella. "I'll introduce you to my friends. This is Mike and Angela," she gestured towards two new faces. She also introduced me to a few other kids at the table, but I couldn't remember all of their names. I wasn't so great with names and neither was Bella.

"Hi, I'm Kaylee," I smiled.

"Hi Kaylee. I'm glad Jessica invited you and Bella to sit with us. We don't usually get to see new students here because…Well, it just doesn't happen often. But anyway, we're happy to have you here," Angela said in a welcoming way.

"Yeah," Mike nodded. "So where are you two from?"

"Phoenix, Arizona," Bella replied.

"Oh. Aren't the people who live there usually tan?" Mike asked randomly. Angela nudged him with her elbow. "What? I'm just asking because they're so pale!" Mike exclaimed in defense and Angela rolled her eyes.

"It's okay," I told them, letting out a short laugh at Mike's silliness. "Even the people in Arizona questioned us about our paleness all the time." I explained.

"Don't you guys miss the sun?" Eric asked me as he took a bite of his apple.

"Not yet, but I guess I might later," Bella answered.

"What about you Kaylee?" Angela asked.

"Hm, well I like the sun, but I don't really enjoy tanning so I guess I won't miss it too much," I answered honestly.

"Didn't you feel like a vampire living in Arizona?" Eric asked, which caused us all to laugh.

"I guess," I chuckled. I happened to look at the table that was in the corner of the cafeteria while saying this. Five model-like people sat there, not even talking to each other. Their table was located far away from us, but I was still close enough to observe them. They were all very pale, paler than me and Bella which was something rare.

Sitting silently with emotionless expressions on their faces, they looked intimidating. One of them was the guy I had bumped into this morning. The guy with the honey blond hair. He was currently looking at me with an unreadable expression. I couldn't tell if he was angry or just frustrated, but it could've been either one of those. Our eyes locked and I noticed that his looked different now. They were darker than they were this morning, if that was even possible. His eyes looked almost completely black and his stare made me feel like he was looking right into my soul. And with his gaze on me, I couldn't help but feel self conscious, like the whole world was watching my every move. He made me feel nervous, but at the same time, I was curious about him.

"So did you get to talk to a lot of people in this school so far?" Eric asked, interrupting me from my chain of thoughts and the honey blond male quickly looked away, unlocking our eyes.

"Um, not really," Bella replied while poking her food with her fork.

"You're probably curious about some people though. Go ahead and ask Jessica and she'll tell you _everything_ about _everyone_. I swear, she's this town's gossip girl," Angela said, chuckling.

"Yeah, you could say that. Just ask me about anyone and I'll be able to tell you their names and maybe a few other details," Jessica said excitedly.

"Who are _they_?" Bella asked. I followed her gaze and saw her facing the table that I was looking at before.

The guy with the honey blond hair that interested me and the guy across from him who had bronze-colored, untidy hair suddenly looked at our table when Bella said, "they." After a brief second, they turned away. Could they hear us? No, definitely not. How could they? They were sitting far enough away from us. I heard a giggle and turned my head to see who it was. It was Jessica. I could tell that she was attracted to them, but how could she not be? They looked so perfect and mysterious that it was hard to just ignore them. Jessica made me and Bella lean in before she began speaking. "That's Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen. And the two guys who were looking at our table a few seconds ago were Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale," Jessica spoke quietly.

_Jasper,_ I thought. The one who made me so interested was called Jasper. It was definitely a strange name, but it had a nice ring to it. I liked it even though it was my first time hearing a name like that. To think more of it, I realized that Rosalie and Edward were pretty unique names too, or I guess it was considered unique _nowadays_ since they sounded so old fashioned.

"They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife," Jessica continued to speak quietly to make sure the Cullens didn't look at our table again. After finishing her sentence, she glanced at me and Bella to see our reactions.

Bella took a glimpse at Jessica and noticed that she waiting for us to say something about the Cullens so she could continue talking. "They are . . . very nice-looking," Bella said, trying to form some words out.

"Yes!" Jessica nodded, agreeing with my cousin while adding another giggle. "It's weird though because Emmett and Rosalie are_ together,_" she said, indicating that the two were a couple.

"Why is that weird? They're not related, right?" I asked, remembering that Emmett and Rosalie had different last names.

"But they live together," Jessica said with wide eyes. "It's just really weird."

"The Cullens though...They don't look related." Bella commented.

"Oh, they're not," Jessica replied. "Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins - the blondes - and they're foster children." So Jasper and Rosalie were twins? Hm. I wasn't really expecting that.

I noticed that even though the Cullens were all adopted, they _did_ look somewhat related. All of them had dark eyes despite their different hair colors. They also had dark shadows under their eyes like they hadn't gotten enough sleep. They looked like a large family. As I continued eating my lunch, I couldn't stop thinking about Jasper's eyes. I was sure that they were a golden color before. Why were they black now? Was I going crazy? I shook my head, trying to stop thinking about it.

Minutes passed and we all continued eating while listening to Jessica go and on about the Cullens. She sure did know a lot about them. "Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" Bella suddenly asked. I silently laughed to myself. Was Bella actually interested in a boy? I guess she was curious about the Cullens like I was.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." Jessica made a sad face. I didn't agree with her though. Edward was probably just annoyed by all the girls who went crazy for him all the time and that was understandable. Why would he want to date someone who liked him only for his looks?

"The one in front of him is Jasper, right?" Bella asked. I think she already knew the answer, but asked anyway so it didn't look like all her attention was on Edward.

"Uh huh," Jessica nodded. "He's the one who always looks like he's in pain." I took another glance at Jasper and I guess it was sort of true, but Jessica was overdramatizing her words. Jasper looked more uncomfortable and awkward than being "in pain."

Another couple of minutes went by and Bella and I finished our lunches. We both stood up to throw them away. "I find it weird that the Cullens don't eat at all during lunch. They were just staring at the walls the whole time," Bella said as she slid the remaining food into the garbage bin.

"Maybe they're on a diet," I joked while doing the same thing.

"You know, I might actually consider that as a possible answer," Bella laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next class that I had was Biology II. Angela, Mike, and Bella were in it. On our way to the class, I noticed that Angela was a very organized girl, smart too. She also seemed to have a very reserved personality, but she was still really nice. As for Mike, he seemed really talkative, but was a friendly guy. I noticed during lunch that he seemed to have an interest for Bella, but being the person that she was, she didn't notice. Poor kid, he was trying so hard to get her attention.

As we entered the classroom, Angela went to sit at one of the black lab tables in the front of the room while Mike took a seat next to his partner near the back. I looked around and noticed that the class was full and everyone had a lab partner. There was only one empty table. My eyes continued roaming around until I saw Jasper and Edward sitting next to each other in the back. They were staring at me and Bella with expressions that made them look like they were completely frustrated or just angered. In a way, it was similar to their expressions during lunch.

Mr. Banner, our biology teacher signed our slips and handed them back to us which made me stop looking at the two Cullens. "Jasper, Edward. I would like you two to split up. I've decided to partner you up with these two. It's nice to have different lab partners once in a while, right?" Mr. Banner asked, trying to sound enthusiastic, but it sounded more sarcastic in my opinion. Jasper and Edward exchanged a short glance before nodding to each other. Edward stood up from his chair and moved over to the table located on the other side of the room (the empty one). "Okay. Bella, why don't you sit with Edward? And Kaylee, you can have a seat next to Jasper." Mr. Banner pointed to the boys as he told us.

Bella nodded and walked over to where Edward was sitting. Taking a deep breath, I also began walking towards my new lab partner. As I passed by, a few girls glared at me, making me feel uncomfortable. Great, today was my first day at Forks High and I already had a bunch of people disliking me. I guess the girls of this school were planning on hating me now…And also Bella since we were sitting next to the Cullens that most likely every girl liked. I took a seat next to Jasper and pulled out my notebook and pencil, getting ready for Mr. Banner's lecture. I decided not to say hi to him even though he was going to be my partner in this class for a while. The reason why was because it looked like he was trying his best to avoid me when I had approached our table. I didn't know why he was doing that, but I was hoping that it wasn't going to continue for the rest of the time we were spending as lab partners. If it did, that'd be horrible. What would we do whenever we had to work _together_? Ignore each other? I hoped not.

Minutes later, Mr. Banner began his lecture and I started taking notes, but it was hard for me to focus. I could feel Jasper's eyes on me and this was making me feel very self-conscious…Or nervous. I wasn't sure which one. Probably both. As I continued writing, I noticed from the corner of my eye that he was leaning away from me, but was sitting in a straight posture at the same time, not even moving once. I turned my head to the right and looked at him out of curiosity. Our eyes locked, but he didn't look away. The way they were staring into mine was intense. His dark eyes made him look…Mysterious and maybe even…_Dangerous_. Feeling my face heat up from the eye contact that we were sharing, I quickly turned away before he could see me blush.

After the boring lecture finally ended, we received our homework. Mr. Banner decided to give us the last ten minutes of class to work on it. I put the tip of my pencil against my paper, but before I could start writing, I stopped myself. I looked to my right and saw Jasper glaring at his paper. Yes, _glaring_, like he was mad at his homework or something. Throughout the hour, Jasper had been avoiding me, then he wouldn't stop staring at me, and now he was pretending like I wasn't even there and was glaring at his homework. What was up with him? Was something wrong? Although he was acting quite strange, I couldn't help but feel worried about him. Taking a deep breath, I gathered up the courage to speak to him. "Um, are you feeling okay?" I suddenly asked, disrupting the silence between us. Jasper lifted his head up from his paper to face me. I felt slightly uncomfortable with him looking at me directly in the eye, but weirdly, I was okay with it at the same time.

Jasper's eyes slightly widened in surprise. He probably wasn't expecting me to say anything to him. He quickly recomposed himself and gave me a short nod. "I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me," he said in a low voice.

"Uh, okay," I replied, unsure about his answer. It was definitely a lie. Something was bothering him. But I wasn't completely surprised. It's not like I was expecting that he would actually tell me what was going on if I asked him if he was okay anyway.

For the rest of the hour, I continued working on my homework. As predicted, Jasper and I continued not talking to each other. However, he actually began working on his worksheet. I guess he didn't want to continue glaring at his paper after I had gotten worried about him. Honestly, I was confused about my own feelings that I was currently experiencing. I didn't know Jasper well, but I _wanted_ to know him. The mysterious aura that he carried interested me so much. Although I barely knew anything about him yet, I _did_ know one thing for sure. Jasper made me feel shy and I was definitely interested in him. This was completely strange. I was never shy and I was never interested in a guy on the first day I saw him. So why was this mysterious guy making me feel this way?

The bell suddenly rang and I almost jumped out of my seat in surprise. I looked to see that Jasper had gotten out of his seat and was already out the door. How did he react so fast? I was such a slowpoke compared to him. I looked across the room to see that Edward was gone too. Geesh, why were these Cullens so excited to get out of class? I began putting my stuff into my backpack. While I was doing this, I heard footsteps approaching me and suddenly a perky voice said, "Sorry about him," from next to me. I turned my head and saw a pretty, happy looking, brown haired girl with short hair and sharp facial features standing by me. I recognized her as one of the Cullens. What was her name again? "Hi. I'm Alice," the girl said, answering the question that I was thinking of inside my head. She stretched out her arm and I shook her hand, getting up from my chair.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Kaylee." I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too. Are you and Bella sisters?" Alice asked, obviously curious.

"No. We're cousins," I replied as Bella approached us. "Bella, this is Alice," I introduced her.

"Hi Alice," Bella greeted her with an awkward smile.

"Hello Bella. I want to apologize on behalf of my brother, Edward. He's not in a good mood these days," Alice explained. She turned to face me. "And Jasper. Well, he's not very open to people. He doesn't talk much so don't think that he was acting like that because of you," she added. I nodded to her response, but I wasn't sure about it. It looked like Jasper felt uncomfortable with me around. I mean, he had been looking tense while sitting next to me for the whole hour. "Anyway," Alice interrupted me from my thoughts. "I hope to hang out with you two often this year," she gave us another genuine smile. "See you later," she said and gracefully exited the room.

"I'm glad that she introduced herself to us. She helped me get rid of the mindset that I had."

"Which was?..." My cousin urged me to continue.

"I was beginning to think that all of the Cullens were mysterious and didn't talk much."

"You forgot to mention mean," Bella frowned.

"Was Edward mean?" I asked in surprise.

"Well, no. Not really, but I could tell that he didn't like me since he wasn't afraid to show it. I swear that he was glaring at me the whole time! By the way, do I smell…Bad?" Bella asked me, hesitantly.

I couldn't hide the confused look on my face. "Huh? Of course not. Why would you ask me that?"

Bella sighed. "Because he kept holding his nose with his hand like he couldn't stand the smell of me."

"That's…Weird. I'm sure that the reason for it wasn't because of you." I leaned towards her and sniffed her hair. "Oh my god, Bella," I opened my eyes wide.

"What?" Bella asked, shocked.

"Your hair smells like…" I paused for suspense. "Strawberries," I finished my sentence with a laugh that I couldn't keep to myself.

"What the hell, Kaye? You scared me for a second!" Bella lightly slapped my arm. "Stop laughing."

"Oh, come on. The look on your face was so funny," I continued to laugh and Bella eventually began laughing as well.

Mike suddenly appeared out of nowhere and stood next to Bella. "Hey guys. What class do you have next?"

"Uh, we both have gym," Bella answered.

"Same here. I'll show you two the way," Mike gave us a smile.

"Alright, thanks," I replied as we followed him out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dude, that was _so_ funny," I teased Bella as I clutched my stomach from laughing too hard. I couldn't stop thinking about how Bella had accidentally hit Mike in the head with a volleyball during gym. Even though it wasn't something to laugh about, I just couldn't help it. It was a pretty funny accident. I think Mike was thankful about it though since he had an excuse to talk to Bella.

"Can you stop laughing about it? You're making me feel really bad," Bella sighed.

"You did it on purpose, didn't you?" I asked her with a grin.

"I definitely did _not_ do it on purpose!" she defended herself.

"I was just kidding, Bella. I know you can't even hurt a fly," I said in response.

"Yeah, well, I'm glad you know. You must be happy that you haven't hit anyone with a volleyball during gym before," Bella said in a sarcastic tone. "Can you seriously stop with the teasing now?" She gave me a hopeful look.

"Fine," I gave in, pretending to sigh. The two of us entered the office to see Mrs. Fleming again. School had finally ended and we had to turn in our slips that were signed by our teachers throughout the day. As we entered, I saw Edward leaning against the white counter, complaining about something to Mrs. Fleming. He looked frustrated and angry. He spoke in a fast speed and also in a quiet voice. However, I still heard the main part of the conversation. He wanted to change his schedule. I turned to Bella and the look on her face showed me that she had heard somewhat of Edward's conversation as well.

Bella looked a little shocked. She leaned into my ear and whispered, "He wants to switch out of his class because of me, right?"

I bit my lip. I didn't want to say anything that would hurt her feelings. "Hopefully not," I said, trying to assure her with a small smile.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I don't think we can do anything about it," I heard Mrs. Fleming say to Bella's lab partner.

"Never mind, then. I guess I'll just have to endure it," Edward said in an angry voice. "Thank you so much for your help," he told Mrs. Fleming although it didn't seem like he actually meant it. When Edward turned around and saw us, his body stiffened and there was an angry look on his face. While exiting the office, his glaring eyes never left Bella's shocked ones. Now I really wanted to know what was wrong with him. Why was he acting like this towards her? She hadn't done anything to him! I sighed as I pulled my cousin towards Mrs. Fleming.

"Hello girls. How was your first day?" she asked.

Bella didn't answer. She was currently in a bad mood, so I answered instead. "Oh, just lovely." I wasn't in such a great mood either after seeing how rude Edward seemed to be, but I pretended like nothing happened as I gave Mrs. Fleming a smile.

* * *

When Bella and I got home, we went into our separate rooms to change into some comfortable clothes. After changing into a pair of black sweatpants and a white t-shirt that said _Phoenix High School_, I entered Bella's room holding my pink laptop. I laid down on her bed and logged in. A few seconds later, I heard a ding as my home screen popped up.

"I don't have any homework today. Do you?" Bella asked as she sat in front of her computer.

"Nope. I finished it all during school," I replied happily. "I'm so relieved."

"Yeah, I know. I wouldn't want to go crazy with school homework on our first day."

I nodded in agreement. "So, let's talk about you and the Edward guy. You like him, right?" I got straight to the point.

"What? N-no," Bella shook her head. "I mean, why would I? He seems to hate me."

I gave her a stern look. "I know when you're lying you know. Better than anyone else can."

Bella sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you the truth."

"Great," I smiled. "So do you like him?"

"Well…" she started. "I think I do, but I'm not sure. I mean, I do think that he's attractive, but-"

"But he's kind of rude," I finished for her.

"Yeah, and I don't even know why because I heard from Mike that Edward isn't usually like that. Apparently, he noticed Edward's attitude like _we_ did."

"But maybe Alice was telling the truth. Edward could be just going through some personal issues and that could be the explanation for his bad mood," I said, remembering what Alice Cullen had said.

"He was acting so ridiculous though. I don't even know why I'm so interested in him. He seems to hate me, but I can't stop myself from liking him," Bella sighed.

"Well, if you're interested in him, don't give up on him yet. Let's give him another chance tomorrow. Hopefully he'll be in a better mood," I said as I looked up from my laptop. Bella let out another sigh before nodding. "Oh, and I wasn't going to tell you this...But I think I will since you told me about your thoughts on Edward," I told her as I put my laptop away to the side. I pulled myself up, crossing my legs.

"What is it?" Bella asked curiously.

"I think that...I like Jasper Hale."

"No way. Really?" Bella asked as she walked over to her bed and sat down next to me. "You're usually not interested in boys. Kind of like me."

"I know, right? It's so weird, but after seeing him today, I just somehow formed a crush on him. He doesn't seem too social, but I don't know. I guess I want to try to become friends with him first," I told Bella. "If that's even possible," I added.

"Anything's possible." she replied. "Is he nice?"

I shrugged, not really knowing how to reply to her question. "Yes and no?...We didn't really talk, so I'm not sure. He doesn't seem bad though."

"Well, Edward and I didn't talk at all so…"

"Don't think about it too much," I said to Bella, trying to lift up her mood. "Hopefully he'll be different tomorrow."

"Yeah, hopefully," she sighed in response.

* * *

Unfortunately, we didn't get to see a different side of Edward the next day because well, he wasn't there. Neither was Jasper. I noticed this when they didn't appear during lunch. Only three of the Cullens were there: Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice. Bella seemed a little disappointed by this. I had to admit, I was too.

Like yesterday, Angela, Mike, Bella, and I walked to Biology together. I walked over to my seat and sat down. "Mr. Banner!" I heard Alice's voice saying as I started taking out my notebook. "Lacy's not here today. Since Jasper left, can I sit with Kaylee?"

"Sure, why not? You two can do the lab together. Just don't disturb my class," Mr. Banner replied.

"Alright sir," Alice answered cheerfully. She grabbed her bag and came over to my table and sat down in Jasper's seat. "Hey," she greeted. "I'll keep you company since Jasper's not here."

"Oh, thanks," I gave her a small smile. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he just has a minor headache. I'm sure he'll be feeling better by the end of the day," she replied, waving her hand indicating that it was no big deal. "He's going out of town for the rest of the week to visit some colleges with Edward and our mother."

"Oh, really? That's nice. Why isn't Edward here today then if Jasper was here?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Edward decided to...skip school today," Alice replied slowly. "Bad student, huh?" she quickly added with a short laugh.

I grinned as I responded, "I guess one day wouldn't hurt."

Minutes later, Mr. Banner had the class start a new lab, so Alice and I had a lot of time to talk to each other. Alice seemed to be a very nice girl. She was always smiling and her happiness made me feel happy. I guess happiness can be contagious. As we continued talking, I found out that she and her family had moved from Alaska to Forks two years ago. I also found out that she really enjoyed shopping and loved to be updated with new fashion. I wasn't surprised by this though because she was such a unique dresser. Now that I thought about it, all of the Cullens were fashionable (they seemed to always wear expensive designer clothes). And it seemed like they'd look great wearing _anything_. In other words, they were unrealistically perfect.

"Listen, I want to tell you something before class ends," Alice suddenly said, facing me. She leaned in and whispered, "I know that you like Jasper and-"

"Wait, what?" I asked, interrupting her. How did she know?

"Don't try to deny it and don't ask me how I found out. I just know these things," she insisted and I closed my mouth to listen. "Try to get closer to him by talking with him on Monday. It'll help you two start a friendship. Trust me," Alice grinned.

"Um, okay. I guess I'll try…If he's willing to talk to me," I mumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

As another set of boring school days passed by, our boring weekend did as well. It was Monday again and I wasn't very happy about it. I _hated_ Mondays, but that was normal for a teenager, right? It was finally lunch time and I was sitting with Angela and Mike, waiting for the others to arrive. One thing I hated about my fourth class was that it was so close to the cafeteria. It did help me buy lunch faster, but I was always one of first people in the cafeteria so I had to sit at my table alone until everyone else came. It felt awkward. "Kaye, how was your weekend?" one of Jessica's friends, Logan asked me as he sat down next to me.

"Great. How was yours?" I asked, but he didn't get to answer because Kyle (another friend of Jessica's) ran over to me and planted a kiss on my cheek before running away.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Logan yelled as he chased after him.

"What...Just happened?" I asked, surprised.

Angela shook her head at the boys' childishness. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I think both of them like you. They've been liking you since your first day."

"Oh, I-I didn't know that," I replied, stunned. I realized now that the two boys weren't being generous towards me for no reason at all. They had been flirting with me. Wow, I guess I was pretty clueless at times too.

"Do you like one of them?" Angela asked.

"Um, I'm not sure," I just shrugged, hoping she wouldn't ask more questions because honestly, I didn't really like the two guys in _that_ way. Both of them were obviously very nice, but right now, I wasn't attracted to boys who weren't Jasper Hale, which was a weird thing to say.

* * *

Walking to Biology was another session of listening to Mike talking excitedly about what he wanted to do in the snow. As we entered the room, he groaned along with a few other students who looked bummed. The snow was melting and it looked soggy with the rain pouring. "Aw, Mike. It looks like you can't play in the snow anymore," I chuckled when I saw him pouting.

"Don't be too sad, Mike. There'll be a next time," Angela said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Aw! Is our little Mikey going to cry?" Eric asked in a baby's voice.

"Dude, you're annoying me," Mike warned.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Eric replied in a sarcastic voice.

Mike suddenly stepped forward and Eric began running off into the hallway with Mike after him. "Hey. Hey! Boys, stop running!" I heard a woman's voice yell. She was probably a teacher. It was funny how some boys at this age still managed to act immaturely. I wondered if Jasper was like this as well…No, definitely not. It'd be way out of his character because he seemed so calm and mature. All of the Cullens seemed like that.

I sat down in my seat and took out the book that I was currently reading for my English class, _Scarlet Letter_. I tried focusing on it, but I couldn't because it was a boring book and I was nervous since I knew for sure that Jasper was going to show up today. Although I was anticipating it, I wasn't ready to see him.

I suddenly heard the chair next to me moving. I lifted my head up and there was Jasper. "You're back," I managed to say, awkwardly. _Why did I just say that?_ _He probably thinks I'm stupid now,_ I thought. However, Jasper didn't seem to mind.

He sat down and gave me a polite smile. In a way, he looked uncomfortable to be next to me, but I ignored it. I mean, he was suddenly a completely different person from last week. I was definitely not going to complain about it. "Yes, um, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself to you last week. I wasn't…in a good mood," he said apologetically. I couldn't help, but notice that his voice was so alluring. I wanted to hear him talk more.

"I-I understand. Everyone has those days," I sort of stuttered. I couldn't relax myself with him around and I could feel my face heating up. He was making me feel so nervous! Usually when I was with boys, I acted normal and was pretty much unaffected by them. However, with Jasper, I felt so vulnerable. The feeling was so unfamiliar. As my heart continued beating rapidly, I suddenly felt a weird sensation passing through my body and I felt unexpectedly calm. That was strange. But I was glad that I wasn't feeling so anxious anymore. I looked up to face Jasper and he gave me a small smile. He still looked a little tense though. "I'm Kaylee," I said introducing myself.

"I'm Jasper."

"I know." _Wait, did I just say that out loud?!_ I was completely embarrassed. "I mean, I've heard about you. Not bad things of course. Good things! Oh my gosh sorry, I'll stop talking now." I mentally slapped myself.

"It's alright Kaylee," Jasper told me, chuckling a bit and I felt myself calming down slowly.

When class finally started, Mr. Banner gave us another lab. He thought that it was a "great way to start the week." Yeah, right! I'm being sarcastic (just in case you didn't notice). Anyway, as Jasper and I worked on it, we ended up having a lot of different conversations. "So Alice told me that you and Edward left to visit some colleges last week. How were they?" I asked.

"They were okay," Jasper shrugged. "But I don't think I've found the right one yet," he said and while he did, I thought I saw a little smirk appearing on his lips. Even the slightest expression on his face looked perfect. _God, I have to stop thinking about him so much_. As Jasper began writing an answer on our worksheet, he asked, "So I heard that you're from Phoenix. Is it hard for you to adjust to the gloomy weather here?" I turned to see his facial expression. I began wondering why he was suddenly talking to me. Was he trying to mess with me or something? However, as soon as I took one look at him, I knew that he was being completely genuine. Why was I being so suspicious anyway?

"Not really," I answered Jasper's question. "I think I'm already used to it actually. I like watching the rain fall. It calms me down."

"I agree with you. I like watching the rain fall. . . It's very relaxing," Jasper smiled as he wrote down an answer on our paper. "How'd you end up moving here?" he asked with curious eyes, a moment later.

I began filling in the next answer. "Uh, my mom passed away about two months ago. I moved here with my cousin to live with my uncle," I told Jasper. I had no idea why I had told a guy that I barely knew about something so personal, but it felt right with him listening.

"I'm sorry to hear that and I'm really sorry for asking," he said with a frown.

"Don't worry about it," I responded, making him relax a bit.

We finished our lab just in time as the bell rang. It seemed like it was a difficult lab for most of the kids in our class, but it was pretty easy for me. Bella and I were taking AP Biology in school when we were in Phoenix. Forks High didn't have the class available. I wasn't going to complain about it though. I was actually glad because I didn't feel like studying hard for the rest of the year.

It seemed like Jasper was comfortable with the stuff that appeared on the lab like I was. He knew the answers so well. "You seem to be a good student in this class," I commented as I began packing my stuff away.

He smiled in response. His smile was so perfect. "I guess you could say that. And judging from how well you did on our lab, I can tell that you're pretty good at biology," he grinned.

"Well, I guess you could say that," I said, repeating his own words. "I was taking AP Biology before I got here so I think I already know what we're currently learning in this class."

Jasper smiled. "Great. I'll be looking forward to receiving nice grades on our labs," he joked.

I laughed. "Same here."

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow," he gave me one last smile and disappeared quickly before I could even say bye.

I grabbed my backpack and walked over to Bella and Mike. We exited the room and began walking towards the gym. "That lab was so hard. I couldn't observe anything using the stupid microscope. The slides all looked exactly the same!" Mike exclaimed. "And you know what made everything worse? My partner didn't have a clue about the lab either. You two are so lucky that you had the Cullens to work with. They're so smart," he rambled on and on. After a pause, he continued. "By the way, Edward seemed to be his nice, normal self again today."

"I wonder what changed him," Bella said, deeply in thought.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Bella and I were walking through the parking lot in the direction of our school. "Oh, wait," Bella suddenly spoke as she stopped walking.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I left one of my textbooks in the car. I'll go back and get it."

"Oh. I can come with you if you want," I offered.

Bella shook her head. "No, it's okay. Wait for me inside because it's cold out here."

I smiled. "Alright, thanks Bella. Come in quickly!" I told her and she nodded in response, walking back to her car. As I began walking towards our school, I looked at the area where the Cullens usually were to see Emmett and Rosalie discussing something with Alice and Jasper, but Edward was staring behind me.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of tires screeching against the pavement. I turned around and saw a swerving van driving towards Bella's truck. My eyes widened in terror as I saw her standing next to her vehicle, unable to move, completely in shock. In my head, I wanted to run as fast as I could to push her away, but I couldn't move. It felt like my feet were glued to the ground. Staring with wide eyes, I watched the car as it got closer to Bella. Right as it was about to hit her, I was turned around and pulled into a hard body. Strong arms were wrapped around me tightly. A second later, I heard a loud bang. I let out a loud cry in agony as tears filled my eyes. "No! Bella!"

"Shh. She's going to be okay," I heard Jasper's voice softly saying into my ear. _Jasper? Jasper is here?_ I slowly looked up to see his worried eyes watching me.

"Jasper? I-I Bella-Oh my gosh," I stammered. It was so hard to speak while I was still recovering from shock. How was he standing next to me right now anyway? Wasn't he standing across the parking lot a few seconds ago?!

"Shh," Jasper stopped me from talking, his arms still wrapped tightly around my body. "Take a deep breath first," he suggested. Slowly, I started calming down. "Go wait with her until the ambulance comes. Everything's going to be all right, okay?"

"O-okay," I said, trying to process what had just happened into my mind. Not just the moment that I had with Jasper, but the accident. I quickly ran towards Bella's truck where a huge crowd was beginning to form.

"Get Tyler out of the van!" I heard someone yell.

I pushed through the circle of students. "Bella!" I saw my cousin on the ground of the parking lot, looking confused. She was conscious though, thank goodness! "Oh my god, Bella. Are you okay?" I asked as I knelt down next to her, hugging her. I started checking to see if she was bleeding anywhere.

"I-I think so," she stammered. "I'm just sort of traumatized," she said as she used her hand to press it against her head.

I let out a sigh of relief to see no signs of blood. She tried getting up and I quickly stopped her. "Hey! Don't move. Just stay where you are until the ambulance gets here."

* * *

I was currently sitting in one of the emergency rooms at the hospital near Forks with Bella and Tyler. "Bella, I'm so sorry," Tyler apologized, looking at her with sad eyes.

"I'm fine, Tyler. On the other hand, _you_ look pretty injured," Bella said. "Are you all right?"

"It doesn't matter. I just want to let you know that I'm really sorry, Bella," Tyler repeated his apology, ignoring her question.

Suddenly, Charlie barged through the doors. "Bella, you okay?" Before she could answer, Charlie looked at Tyler. "You and I are going to have a talk." Then he looked at Bella again. "You alright?" he asked. He looked so worried, yet awkward standing in the quiet hospital room.

"I'm alright. Calm down dad," she replied.

"I'm sorry Bella. I tried to stop," Tyler apologized again.

"I know. It's okay," Bella nodded.

"No. It sure is the hell _not_ okay," Charlie said firmly.

"Dad it wasn't his fault."

"You could've been killed. You understand that?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, but I wasn't so…" Bella mumbled as she trailed off.

"Uncle Charlie, let's just be thankful that she's not seriously hurt," I said, trying to loosen up the intense atmosphere.

Charlie sighed before turning to face Tyler as he pointed at him. "You can kiss your license goodbye," he said and Tyler put his head down in shame.

Honestly, Tyler's condition looked a lot worse than Bella's. He had a bandage wrapped around his head and small cuts covered his forehead and left cheek. However, since he was okay, I decided that I wasn't going to just sit next to him saying nothing. I wanted to blame him for almost killing my cousin. "Tyler. You shouldn't have been speeding in this current weather. The roads are icy! What were you thinking? Bella could have died and you could have been seriously injured," I exclaimed.

Tyler nodded. "I'm really sorry. I was being stupid. I can't explain how sorry-"

Charlie cut him off by shutting the curtains in his face. He let out a sigh before looking at me. It seemed as if he had just noticed me in the room. I didn't blame him though since Bella could have been seriously hurt.

"What about you, Kaylee? Are you feeling okay?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

I gave him a small smile, trying my best to look like I was fine. I didn't want to make my uncle feel worried than he already was. Honestly though, I was still shaken up from the whole incident. I was so scared that I was going to lose another family member that I loved from a car accident. I took a glance at Bella. How was she being so calm right now? She seemed so relaxed about what had happened this morning. I wished I was brave or good at keeping my emotions to myself like she was.

Suddenly, the doors to the room opened again and a young doctor came in. He was handsome, blond, and had pale skin. "Ah, I heard the chief's daughter was here," the man said as he approached my uncle.

"Hello Dr. Cullen," Charlie nodded at him.

"Charlie," Dr. Cullen acknowledged him. Wow, so this was Jasper's father? He was so young! And although I knew that the two of them weren't actually related, they really looked like family. Something about them was oddly similar.

"Isabella," Dr. Cullen greeted my cousin said as he turned to face her.

"Bella," she corrected.

"Well, Bella. Let's check your condition," he said with a smile as he began looking through her X-rays.

* * *

After Dr. Cullen finished his examination on Bella, we found out that there was nothing wrong with her. She just needed some rest at home. I was so relieved. I finally felt like I could normally breathe and relax.

"I'm going to go in and sign some paperwork. You should uh, you call your mom," Charlie said as we left the emergency room, entering a short hallway.

Bella immediately stopped in her tracks. "Did you tell her?"

Charlie shrugged, not knowing what to say. The look on his face said, "You know I had to."

"She's probably just. . . Freaking out," she sighed as she took out her phone.

"Yes, she's probably freaking out _a lot_," I added which earned me a glare from my cousin. "What? I'm just saying," I shrugged. "Well, good luck with calling your mom," I said as Charlie and I entered the office of the hospital.

About a minute later, Bella came into the office looking frustrated. "Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," she nodded, but I didn't believe her. "Um, I just saw Edward and talked with him." From the look on her face, I knew that she didn't want to stay on the topic so I didn't ask any further. A couple of minutes later, Charlie was finally done with the paperwork. "Thank you," he said to the secretary at the office as he handed the papers to her.

"Have a great day," she replied in a monotone.

As we exited the office, Charlie's phone rang. "Hello?" he quickly answered. "Yeah. What?" Then he glanced over at us. "Wait a second," he told the person he was talking to. "Can you two wait here for a minute? I've got to finish this phone call."

"Okay." We both nodded. Charlie continued speaking into his phone as he walked away.

"I guess there's a new case he has to work on at the police department," I said, interested about it.

"Yeah, I guess," Bella nodded. "Uh Kaylee, behind you," she suddenly mumbled.

I turned around and saw Jasper coming towards us. "Oh hey," I greeted him, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I came with Edward and Rosalie to see Carlisle," he answered. When Bella and I didn't respond he added, "Uh my father. . . Dr. Cullen."

"Oh right," I nodded.

"So how are you feeling, Bella?" Jasper asked.

"I'm feeling fine actually. Thanks for asking," she answered, giving him a nod.

"So are you okay?" Jasper asked me. "You looked really shocked after the car accident."

"Yeah," I nodded, smiling. "I was pretty shaken up about the whole event at first, but now I'm feeling pretty good since Bella and Tyler are okay."

"That's good," Jasper commented. "Well, Edward's waiting for me so I guess I should go."

"Oh, okay," I softly smiled.

"Bella," I heard Charlie's voice from behind us. "Why didn't you call your mom yet? She interrupted the call that I was having. She really wants to talk to you. Here," he said as he handed his phone to Bella.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Well, see you at school, Jasper," Bella said as she turned to leave, following after Charlie.

"Bye Bella," Jasper replied. Before I got the chance to say bye, he spoke. "Listen. I just wanted to make sure. . . You were okay," he said like he was trying to explain why he came here to talk to me in the first place.

My eyes widened in surprise. "Really? Oh-I mean, thank you," I quickly blurted. "Uh well, see you tomorrow then."

Jasper gave me a small smile. "See you," he replied and turned around. I watched as he slowly disappeared down the long hallway and I remembered how Jasper had hugged me and kept me from freaking out at the parking lot a few hours ago. I smiled to myself. Maybe we will be able to be friends.


	8. Chapter 8

Today was the day of the field trip that Mr. Banner's two biology classes were going on. As we all walked through the greenhouse that we were in, Jasper and I stayed pretty silent. We occasionally spoke to each other, but it'd be a short conversation. It seemed like he was sort of back to avoiding me. On the other hand, Bella and Edward actually seemed to be talking. But it looked like they were mad at each other. Were they arguing?

When it was time to get back on the buses, everyone started leaving the greenhouse slowly one by one. Jasper, Alice, and I walked outside together when suddenly a stick was shoved in front of my face. "Whoa!" I quickly took a step back, bumping into Jasper. I felt his hands on my shoulders.

"You okay?" he asked and I nodded as he pulled his hands away.

"Hey Kaylee look! It's a worm!" Eric yelled happily as he continued waving the stick with a worm on it.

"Eric, you scared me!" I had my right hand placed over my heart while I used my left to lightly slap Eric in the arm. Jasper, who was still standing behind me was slightly glaring at Eric. He was probably annoyed at him. Eric frowned when I didn't say anything else so I quickly added, "Uh, that's a nice worm though."

"I know, right? They're so fun to look at it," Eric said with excitement and returned to look at the worms with his friends. Eric was definitely a special kid. As Jasper, Alice, and I approached the buses, I saw Edward and Bella talking to each other intensely. Edward said something to Bella that made her glare back at him, but I couldn't hear what it was because it was said so quietly.

"Hi. Are you going to be riding with us?" Alice stepped in between them and asked Bella. She was trying to break the uncomfortable atmosphere I guess.

"No, our bus is full," Edward said coldly as he entered the bus. Alice gave Bella an apologetic look as she silently followed Edward inside and Jasper quickly followed as well.

"Uh, what happened to you two?" I asked.

"I don't know, he's just being complicated."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Bella sighed. "No, I just want to forget about it for now."

"Alright. Come on," I linked arms with her and we walked over to the other bus.

* * *

Finally it was the weekend! Bella and I had asked Charlie if we could go to La Push with our friends and he said yes. So here we were, on the beach, standing in the cold. We had bumped into Jacob and his friends so we were all now hanging out together. Bella, Jacob, and I were strolling down the beach having random conversations.

"When the weather's nice, this beach is really beautiful. It's a shame not a lot of people come," Jacob said to us.

"Really?" I asked. "I thought it'd be busy with a bunch of people everywhere. Well, I guess there'll be more room for me when I come here then."

"Yeah, you'll basically have the whole beach to yourself," Jacob added as he laughed heartily.

"So what did your friends mean about 'The Cullens don't come here'?" Bella suddenly asked him.

"You caught that, huh? I'm not really supposed to say anything about it," Jacob replied.

"We can keep a secret," Bella said, trying to make Jacob talk.

"Um," Jacob laughed nervously. "Really it's just like an old scary story."

"Come on, tell us," I begged, interested in what he was going to say.

"Okay um. Did you know that Quileutes are supposedly descended from wolves?" Jacob asked. _Oh yeah. Jacob's family comes from the Quileutes._ I remembered hearing Charlie telling me and Bella about this before. I was suddenly really interested in this conversation. I was a big history person and so I loved hearing old stories about people's ancestors and stuff like that.

"What? Like wolves? Real wolves?" Bella asked, grinning.

"Yeah! Well, uh that's the legend of our tribe," Jacob replied. He probably felt really weird telling us about this. Lucky for him, we didn't think his story was strange. We were actually quite interested.

"Okay. . . So what's the story about the Cullens?" Bella asked.

"Well, they're supposedly descended from this like enemy clan. My great grandfather, the chief, found them hunting on our land. But they claimed to be something different so we made a treaty with them. If they promised to stay off Quileute lands, then we wouldn't expose what they really were to the pale-faces," Jacob told us. I could tell that he was getting really into this story.

"I thought they just moved here," I commented.

"Or just moved back," Jacob automatically replied with a sly grin. His words gave me the chills for some reason.

"Right," Bella said, seeming to be deep in thought.

"AHHH!" We suddenly heard a high-pitched scream, scaring the three of us almost to death. We turned around to see Angela being chased around by Eric with a dead crustacean. _Oh my goodness, he really needs to stop chasing people holding strange things._

Bella shook her head and quickly recomposed her posture. "Wait, what were they really?"

Jacob laughed. "It's just a story, guys." Bella and I continued staring at him, still thinking about the mysterious story. "Come on, let's go," he gave us an awkward smile, urging us to continue walking.

* * *

On Monday, I was disappointed to find out that Jasper wasn't at school. None of the Cullens were. Jessica told me and Bella that whenever the weather was nice, Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen took them out for hiking and camping. I guess they were pretty cool parents.

As I sat in my Trigonometry class doing my homework, I started daydreaming about Jasper again. A moment later, I was suddenly brought out of the daydream. "Hey, can you help me with number six?" Hunter, the guy who sat next to me asked. We had been talking for the past few weeks and became friends in the process. He'd occasionally ask me questions about how to solve some of the math problems and I would always try my best to help him.

"Yeah, of course," I grabbed my pencil and glanced down at my paper to see what I had written down. Although I was focused on the math problem that I was explaining to him, I was still thinking about Jasper somewhere in the corner of my head. I really liked him, but sadly I wasn't confident enough to do anything about it.

* * *

_Author's Note:__ This chapter seems a little bit shorter than my usual chapters, but it was only because I needed to make this a "filling in" type of chapter. I'm sorry if you just thought it was too repetitive xD I just thought it'd be better to add in this chapter so it'd make sense for Kaylee to understand things easier in the future. I hope you guys are okay with it! Thank you for reading~_

_Btw, thank you to the people who left reviews!_

_birdy: Thank you for the suggestion :) I'll try my best to think of a good character to include as Kaylee's friend! Your review made me feel so happy :) haha, thanks for the support!_

_-PinkStar46 (Jessica)_


	9. Chapter 9

Although Bella and I weren't planning on going to prom, we still tagged along with Jessica and Angela to help them find their perfect dresses for the event. "Bella, I can't believe you're not going. And Kaylee, I can't believe you said no to Logan," Jessica (who was completely oblivious to how Mike had asked Bella to prom before her) said. She picked out a dress from one of the racks as she continued, "He's such a sweet guy. Isn't he pretty cute too?"

I shrugged. "I do feel bad about turning him down, but I don't want to go to the dance unless someone I really like asks me to go with them."

"Such as?" Jessica suddenly looked at me with excitement.

"Uh, no one?" I replied, but my statement sounded more like a question because of my uncertainty.

"Who is it?!"

"I'm not telling you," I simply said as I picked out a cute dress, handing it to Angela.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"What?! Why not? Bella, do you know?" Jessica asked.

"Sorry Jess. I can't tell you," Bella shrugged with a grin which made Jessica groan in frustration. I only told Bella about how I liked Jasper and there was a reason for that. I didn't want the whole school to know about it. I mean, it wouldn't matter too much because Jasper would probably ignore it, but still, it'd be terribly embarrassing.

"Fine," Jessica mumbled as she picked out a shorter dress. "So Bella, have you ever been to a dance before?"

"No."

"Why not?" Jessica pried.

"No one asked me," Bella answered honestly as she took a seat in one of the chairs by the window.

Jessica looked skeptical. "People ask you out here and you tell them no."

"Well, except for Tyler," Angela added.

"Yeah, Tyler told everyone that he's taking you to prom," Jessica informed Bella with suspicion.

"He said what?" I could tell that Bella had a hard time forcing those words out. She looked shocked and also a little angry at what she had just found out.

"You didn't know?" Jessica asked, surprised.

"No, I didn't know at all," Bella replied.

Angela rolled her eyes. "Tyler can be so immature."

* * *

Bella and I were currently walking down the street looking for bookstores. So far, we had only found one. It looked a little strange. It was decorated with crystals and dream-catchers and the books inside were probably about weird spiritual stuff. As I looked through the window, I could see an old lady with long gray hair smiling at us. I didn't want to appear rude so I returned her a smile, but I quickly looked away after. "Uh, can we just go back?" I asked Bella. It was getting really dark and honestly, it was scaring me. I was very aware about the dangers of being in a downtown area at night.

"Yeah, there aren't any bookstores around here except this one. And it looks a little bit...Strange. Let's go back," Bella nodded.

"Yay," I cheered. "Now let's get back before something happens."

"Why'd you say that?!" Bella slightly slapped my arm.

"What?"

"You just jinxed it."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry. Now can we go?"

We continued walking down the street and eventually made a left turn. A moment later, I had a feeling that we were going the wrong direction. "Are we going the right way?" I asked.

Bella stopped. "I thought so. . . But I don't remember this place," she said as she pointed to an empty store. We looked around and noticed that most of the shops were vacant.

"Ah, great. We're lost," I said, slapping my forehead.

"Don't worry, we'll find our way," Bella tried calming me down.

Suddenly, we heard male voices coming from behind us. I turned around to see a group of four men heading towards our direction. From hearing the way they talked, I knew that they were drunk. "Hey ladies!"

"Bella," I whispered. "I guess you're right. I may have jinxed it."

"Now is not the time to think about that!" Bella whispered back.

"What do we do?"

"Walk faster?" she suggested as she grabbed my arm, pulling me away. Picking up our pace, we walked behind a building and came to face a large empty parking lot.

"Hey. We saw you in the dress store," I heard a man slurring his words out. His voice sounded so close. Suddenly, I felt a hand grabbing my arm, stopping me from escaping. Then the other men came as well, surrounding me and Bella. I immediately started worrying for our safety as my heart began beating rapidly. It was beating so fast that I was actually worried that it would pop out of my body and run away from me.

"Don't go. We just want to have a little fun," another guy insisted. He too was obviously drunk.

"Yeah, hang out with us."

"Get-get away," I stammered. At this point, I was completely frightened and Bella was too.

"Come on. It'll be fun."

"You're pretty."

"Don't touch me," I heard Bella say as she tried pushing them away. It was pointless though, they just continued coming closer. _Oh no. Is this going to be the end of our lives?_

_Vroom vroom._ We heard a car roar. A silver Volvo suddenly appeared, its tires screeching as it came to an abrupt stop. We watched as the owner of the vehicle got out. It was Edward._ What? Edward?_ I was confused, surprised, scared, but glad. Definitely glad, to see him here to save us of course. I guess today wasn't going to be the end of our lives. "Get in the car," Edward ordered us while his gaze was completely on the creepy men.

Bella looked shocked at first, but she quickly remembered what situation we were currently in and turned towards me. I felt her hand pushing against my back, moving us both towards Edward's car. She got into the front while I sat in the back seat right behind her. Once I got settled, I looked outside to see Edward standing still in front of the men. I couldn't see what he did, but whatever it was made the four males quickly run away. Edward seemed to be trying his best to calm down (it wasn't working, I could tell) as he returned to the car. He backed it up and sped away into the roads. Cars started honking at him from different directions as he did so. Edward was a dangerous driver for sure.

"I should go back there and rip those guys' heads off," I heard Edward say angrily.

"Uh, no you shouldn't," Bella quickly replied.

"You don't know the vile, repulsive things they were thinking." I could clearly hear the disgust in Edward's voice as he spoke.

"And you do?" Bella shot back.

Edward seemed to hesitate before saying, "It's not hard to guess." It was silent for a few seconds before he spoke again. "Can you talk about something else? Distract me so I won't turn around." I noticed how Edward's voice sounded so shaky from the anger that he was trying to get rid of.

"Y-you should put your seatbelt on."

Edward laughed at Bella's words, but I knew he was forcing it out. "You should put your seatbelt on." Suddenly he turned his steering wheel all the way to the left as he entered the opposite lane. I grabbed onto the side of the car, in surprise. In less than a second, he got back into the correct lane. I looked behind us and sure enough, the car that was driving in front of us was now behind us.

"Can you uh, slow down? Please?" Bella asked.

"Why? Am I scaring you?" Edward asked, his voice bitter.

"No, it's just. . ."

"Bella, it's f-fine." I spoke for the first time in five minutes.

Eventually, Edward's driving became steady and I thanked the heavens. A few minutes later, Edward's car came to a stop. I looked outside the window to see that we had arrived at the restaurant that Jessica and Angela were supposed to be at. The three of us got out of the car and walked towards the restaurant. I heard familiar voices in my ears. I looked up and saw Jessica and Angela coming down the stairs.

Bella started talking to them. "Hey, you guys, sorry. We just-"

"Where were you guys?" Angela interrupted, obviously worried. "We left you messages."

Jessica nodded. "Yeah, we waited, but we were, like, starving, so we. . ."

Edward stepped in. "Um, I'm sorry I kept Bella and Kaylee from dinner. We just sort of ran into each other and got talking."

Jessica and Angela stared for a moment, probably really surprised to see Edward Cullen talking to them. "N-No, we totally understand," Jessica said smiling. "I mean, that happens, right?"

Angela didn't seem worried anymore. "We were um-"

"Yeah, we were just leaving," Jessica finished for her. She then looked at me and Bella. "So. . . If you guys wanna-"

"Um, I think I should make sure they get something to eat," Edward suggested. "If you'd like. I'll drive you two home myself," he added looking at me and my cousin. I guess I was wrong. Edward was pretty nice. He was just complicated I guess, like Bella had described.

"That's so thoughtful," Angela smiled.

"It's really thoughtful. Yeah," Jessica nodded.

"Um, actually I really want to go home. But you should stay," I said looking at Bella. "Like Edward said, you should get something to eat."

"Aren't you hungry though?" Bella asked. I guess she felt uncomfortable about eating with just Edward, but this was her chance to actually talk to him! Besides, I had lost my appetite.

"Not really. I don't really feel like eating right now," I revealed.

"Oh, well then hop in. I'll take you home," Jessica smiled.

"Thanks," I smiled back. "Seeya at home then, Bella."

"Bye. We'll see you tomorrow," Jessica waved.

"Seeya," Angela smiled.

"Bye guys," Bella waved back.

Before I got into Jessica's car, I checked to see if Jessica and Angela were listening. They weren't. "Edward," I called out. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he replied, giving me his famous crooked smile.

* * *

_Author's Note:__ Sorry, this chapter was more of a filler as well. But hang on tight everyone! The next chapter is going to include Jasper and Kaylee. Yay!~_

-PinkStar46 (Jessica)


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Edward came to take me and Bella to school. I definitely wasn't expecting it to happen. From the looks of it, Edward and Bella seemed to have gotten closer since last night. Edward was being really nice to us. By the end of first hour, the whole school knew about how Edward Cullen had taken us to school. Word _does_ travel fast.

During lunch, Jessica asked Bella so many questions about her and Edward. Honestly though, I was curious too. Bella and I hadn't gotten the chance to talk about what had happened yesterday yet, but something had definitely changed between her and Edward. They seemed comfortable around each other now. "So tell me, what happened last night?" Jessica asked.

"Not much. We just talked," Bella shrugged.

"But he drove you guys to school today," Angela stated.  
"Are you two together now?" Jessica looked excited.

"No," Bella shook her head. "We're just. . . Friends."

"Whatever you say," Jessica said giggling.

* * *

I watched as Bella and Edward whispered to each other with big smiles on their faces as Mr. Banner talked about the test that we were having next week. They looked so happy with each other. I wished I could be close with Jasper too. I glanced over at him and saw him staring at his hands which were clamped together. He seemed to be deep in thought. He stayed like that throughout the whole hour. When class finally ended, I quickly packed up and stood up to leave but Jasper's voice stopped me. "Kaylee."

"Yeah?" I answered. I was surprised to hear him talking to me because we hadn't really spoken to each other since the field trip.

"Uh, can I take you home after school? I need to talk to you."

"Uh yeah, sure," I replied, confused. "Is something wrong?"

Jasper shook his head. "I just-I'll tell you later," he avoided my question. Then he picked up his stuff and swiftly left the classroom.

* * *

I waited anxiously as I watched the clock tick. There was only one minute left until school was over and I couldn't stop thinking about Jasper. Why and what did he want to talk to me about? Thinking about it made me feel uneasy.

Minutes later, I sat next to Jasper in his black Mercedes-Benz. The ride was intense because we didn't speak at all. As I observed him from the side, I noticed that he still looked like he was thinking deeply about something, but I was just too nervous to say anything. Honestly, I was really worried. As he pulled his car into Charlie's driveway, I wondered to myself about how he had known where I lived. I brushed the thought away thinking that maybe Edward had told him something. We both got out of the car and he said, "Follow me." Somehow I listened without protesting. A couple of minutes passed and now we were standing somewhere in the middle of the woods. He stood in silence with his back turned to me.

"So what are we doing here?" I asked, completely puzzled.

"I've been thinking. . ." he started. "For a really long time and I came to a decision. We can't...be friends," Jasper revealed. I couldn't help, but feel upset hearing his words. I suddenly felt so devastated. "But the thing is. . . I don't think I can follow my decision. I can't keep myself away from you," he continued and my eyes widened in surprise at his confession. "The only way for you to be safe is if I'm not with you, but it's...so...hard…"

"I-I don't understand," I stuttered. "Why would it be safe for me if you're...not with me?"

After a moment of silence, he finally spoke. "Have you ever wondered why the color of my eyes constantly change from gold to black? Why I don't eat? Why I'm never at school when the sun's out? Or why I'm so...pale?"

I stayed quiet, not knowing how to respond. I wasn't exactly sure what he was talking about at first, but then it came to me. I remembered what had happened a couple of nights ago at home.

_"I'm going to make dinner now. Do you want to help me?" I asked as I walked into Bella's room. She was on her computer. As I stood behind her chair, I leaned forward to see what she was doing. "Bella, why are you looking up vampires?" I asked, laughing._

_"I-It's nothing really," Bella said as she suddenly closed the links. She spun her chair around to look at me. "So what are we making?"_

People always tend to say that everything clicked in all at once whenever they speak about a sudden insight that they've made. Since so many people use the phrase, it sounds so cliché. However, everything _did_ click in all at once. The memory from a few nights ago and what Jasper had just said to me made me realize what he truly wasn't. He wasn't human; he was something else. Although I realized what that something else was, I couldn't get myself to utter the word out. Instead I spoke in a shaky voice (that I couldn't control). "Can you...turn around?" I whispered. Slowly, he turned to face me. The expression on his face showed me that he was being wary. As I gazed into his beautiful golden colored eyes, I thought to myself. _How did I not realize before? No wonder the Cullens looked so. . . Different and unique._ I wanted to tell him that I knew what he was, but I was partially scared to admit it now since I knew. So I took a deep breath before letting out my question. "Jasper. . . What _are_ you?" I asked quietly.

Jasper's eyes looked worried. "Well, what do you think I am?"

I hesitated for a second before speaking. "A v-vampire?" I breathed out.

"And do you _believe_ it?" he asked. The look on his face told me that he hadn't expected me to figure it out so quickly. Even I was surprised at myself. Somehow, I just knew.

"I-I don't know. I think I _do_ believe it, but I feel like I'm partially in denial." I laughed nervously.

In less than a second, I saw a blur and Jasper suddenly appeared right in front of me. I gasped from seeing the supernatural action. Now we were only inches apart from each other. "Kaylee. I _am_ a vampire," Jasper answered while he observed my reaction. His eyes never left mine as he revealed his true identity to me. "Are you...scared of me now?" he asked, looking concerned.

"I'm not scared of you," I told him honestly. "I'm just...really surprised. It just feels so unreal, you know?"

"I understand," he nodded.

"So then...Edward's a vampire too?" I asked. "Or should I say the rest of your family?" I corrected myself.

"Yes, we're all vampires," he nodded. In a way, I felt so silly at the moment as I talked to Jasper about a topic on vampires. I believed everything, but at the same time, I felt uncertain. But I couldn't deny the truth. Not anymore.

"And I'm assuming that Bella knows this as well?" I asked.

"Yes, apparently she had figured it out a few days ago. She told Edward about it yesterday," Jasper replied.

_Oh. No wonder she and Edward had gotten so close._ "So...what made you decide to tell me that you're...a vampire all of a sudden?"

"You see, Kaylee. . . I really like you. I can't stop thinking about you and this worries me. I'm...not very safe to be around, but it's difficult for me to stay away from you. Does this sound creepy? I don't want to scare you away," Jasper said as he worried.

"No, no you're fine," I quickly responded. I was completely shocked to know that Jasper liked me. This felt like such a good dream, only it wasn't. This was all real. "Jasper. I-I like you too. A lot," I confessed.

Jasper looked surprised. "Even if I'm a monster?"

"But you're not," I told him shaking my head.

"Kaylee, there's so much about me that you don't know yet. I'm dangerous, I'm basically a predator." He paused before adding, "I could...hurt you."

"But you probably won't," I said trying to be positive.

Jasper sighed. "Listen. I just want to tell you that I would like to give you some time to think."

"Think about what?" I asked, confused.

"About if you want me to leave you or not. Just think about it tonight, or even a couple of days."

What was he talking about? I was shocked to hear his words. "But I-"

"I know how you feel, but I still want you to think about everything," Jasper gave me a serious look. "Because once you tell me that you want me to stay, my bond with you will be too strong to break."

I searched his eyes and there was nothing but seriousness in them. I nodded slowly. "Alright Jasper. I-I'll think about it tonight."

* * *

_Author's Note:__ My friend was helping me edit this story and she complained about how slow the pace was so she told me to reveal everything in this chapter. I really hope you aren't disappointed :O We thought the story would become more interesting this way~ (Sometimes I don't like it when the romance doesn't happen fast enough when I'm reading fanfics, but I don't like it when it's fast either xD Sigh, I hope what I did was okay! T_T)_

_I hope you enjoyed reading! :)_

_Thank you~_

_-PinkStar46 (Jessica)_


	11. Chapter 11

After Jasper and I finished talking, he led me out of the woods and walked me to the front porch. Once he left, I quickly walked upstairs and sat down on my bed and began thinking. At the moment, I was pretty sure I wanted to continue seeing Jasper. I didn't want him to leave me. Although we weren't very close, I just couldn't imagine being without him. The "bond" that Jasper had told me about seemed to already exist, which confused me.

When Bella came home, she immediately entered my room and took a seat next to me. "Edward told me that Jasper revealed everything to you. . . About him and his family. . . Um, how are you taking it so far?"

"Okay, I guess. . . So where'd you go?" I suddenly asked out of curiosity.

"Edward showed me his uh, what should I call it? Vampire abilities. He also answered my questions about vampires in general and stuff like that."

"He did?" I asked as I looked at her anxiously. "Then can you tell me why Jasper is so worried about me and him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he told me that he wants me to think deeply about if I want to continue seeing him or not. How is that even a question though? Why should he even _think_ about leaving Forks all because of me? I mean, I already made my decision because I really like him and I don't think I can live without him here." I let out a short sigh. "What I'm saying right now probably sounds crazy. I don't even understand how I'm feeling this way or what's going on in my head. I feel like I just know him even though I don't." I finally finished rambling.

"Kaylee, don't worry," Bella said. "I understand your feelings."

"You do?"

"Yeah, and I know the reason why Jasper wants you to think before you make your final decision," Bella said as I listened attentively. "The Cullens are vampires that are sort of like...vegetarians."

"Huh?" I asked, unable to understand what she saying.

"It means that they only drink animal blood," she explained and I sighed in relief.

"Oh, wow. I can't believe that I completely forgot about the whole blood drinking thing. Well, I'm glad they don't drink human blood. . ."

"Yeah, but the problem is. . . Jasper is kind of new to the whole drinking animal blood thing and struggles with it. So that's why he normally avoids contact with people. Edward told me that my blood to him is like an addictive drug. It's the same with you and Jasper I guess."

"So he's only attracted to my blood?" I asked, feeling a little disappointed.

"No, he's attracted to _you_," Bella clarified. "But the scent of your blood makes his bond with you even stronger since it's so special to him."

I sighed in relief. So Jasper _did_ like me for me. "Well, that's good. But you were saying that it's dangerous for me to be around Jasper, right?"

"Yes, but I don't think he'll lose control when he's with you," Bella answered honestly. "I mean, he really likes you. In my opinion, you'll probably help him control his thirst better if you continue seeing him."

"Does Edward agree to this?"

Bella shook her head. "Not really. He doesn't even think that it's a good idea for _me_ to be around him, but he eventually gave in." A moment later she added, "I think. . . Jasper can help heal your heart."

"Heal my heart?" I repeated.

"Kaylee, over the past few weeks, I've noticed that you've gotten a lot happier. You have new friends and you've got a nice start to a new life. The only thing missing is someone that you can love."

_Love._ It was such a strong word. Did I_ love_ Jasper? It was way too early to even think something like that. I liked him, but I was unsure about the love part. But Bella was right, Jasper was one of the new people in my life who made me feel happy. I couldn't let him go.

* * *

The next day, I knew what I wanted and I was in a hurry to tell Jasper. I spotted him walking down the hallway on the way to the cafeteria. I quickly approached him from behind. He already knew that it was me (probably because of his enhanced sense of smell) because before I even said anything to him, he stopped and turned around. "Uh, hi." I nervously smiled at him. I looked around and saw that the hallway was pretty much empty now so I continued speaking. "I've made my decision and...I want you to stay with me." I whispered the last part.

Jasper looked surprised. "What?"

"I-I want you to stay," I repeated.

Slowly, his surprised face turned into a worried one. He looked at me cautiously. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," I answered confidently as I looked him directly in the eye. "Bella told me everything about you guys yesterday. I _am_ aware of the dangers, but I-I _need_ you in my life. I don't know if it's possible, but I already feel a bond with you. It's strange that I feel it, but it's the truth. So please, Jasper. Don't go."

Jasper's worried look slowly disappeared as he stared at me intently, making me feel self-conscious again. "Thank you," he said.

Now it was my turn to be surprised. "For what?"

"For accepting me," Jasper replied. His face looked sincere as he spoke. "In a way, I'm being very selfish."

"Selfish?" I repeated, confused.

"Yes. Instead of protecting you, I'm bringing you towards danger." Jasper suddenly looked at me with worried eyes again. "Kaylee. You have no idea how scared I am. I'm _scared_ that I might. . . hurt you. Aren't_ you_ scared?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm not scared. I trust you. I know you won't hurt me, Jasper. We'll take every step together, slowly. And everything will be fine," I said, giving him a reassuring smile.

Jasper sighed. "I really hope I don't mess things up. . . I've been waiting for someone like you for a really long time," he suddenly revealed.

I felt myself relaxing after listening to his words. "You have?" I smiled and watched as he nodded in response. A moment later I asked, "So. . . Uh, what exactly is our relationship supposed to be?" I felt shy about asking this question, but I just had to ask.

"Well, what do_ you_ want it to be?" Jasper spoke in a soft voice.

My face started heating up as I didn't know what to say, but I didn't have to say anything because Jasper started speaking first.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked.

* * *

Jasper sat with his family while I sat with my usual group during lunch, but I was glad about it. Jasper wasn't ready to sit with my friends and I wasn't ready to sit with his family yet. The thought of us two dating was already something that I wasn't used to. I wondered if it would ever become something that I could get used to. My life suddenly felt so unreal, but in a good way of course (if that made sense).

After Biology ended, Jasper and Edward walked me and Bella to gym. "I'll take you home today," Jasper said as he smiled at me.

I nodded. "Okay, I'll see you later," I replied.

When Jasper and Edward left, Bella asked, "So what exactly happened?"

A smile appeared on my face as I answered, "He asked me if I would be his girlfriend."

"Really?" Bella asked, grinning. "I'm so happy for you, Kaye."

"Thanks, Bella." I laughed. "So what's up with you and Edward? It looks like you two are going out."

"I'm not really sure. We never actually talked about it, but I'm assuming we're sort of uh, together."

"Good, because I think you two look great together."

"Really?" Bella asked with a shy smile.

"Yep," I nodded eagerly.

I was dating a vampire now and it was something that I had never imagined. I was so glad to have moved to Forks. I had to admit, meeting Jasper was one of the greatest things that I had ever experienced. I could slowly feel myself becoming happier and happier each day, just like Bella had said and I was suddenly excited for the future.

* * *

_Author's Note:__ I was so excited to see that more people left reviews :) Thank you so much!~ I seriously feel so happy right now haha. Anyway, I hope you guys are excited for the next chapter. Finally Jasper and Kaylee are together! :D_

_Once again, thank you for the taking the time to read this. Please leave your comments in a review~ It means a lot!_

_-PinkStar46 (Jessica)_


	12. Chapter 12

Since Charlie wasn't going to be home until later, I invited Jasper inside. As he sat down on the living room couch waiting for me, I looked through the refrigerator. "Yogurt sounds good," I said to myself before grabbing it along with a plastic spoon. I walked back into the living room and sat down next to him on the couch. If someone saw us, they would have laughed because we looked so uncomfortable sitting away from each other. I knew that Jasper was trying really hard to be cautious around me so I understood why he was keeping his distance. "Is it okay if I ask you some questions?"

"Go ahead," Jasper encouraged.

"Are you and Rosalie really twins?" I asked because I had noted before how Jasper and Rosalie didn't really look related.

"Actually, we aren't. I had to change my last name to Hale, which is Rosalie's last name. We thought it'd be easier to blend in if we were 'twins' at school."

"Oh, what's your real last name then?"

"Whitlock."

"Jasper Whitlock, huh?"

Jasper nodded as he let out a small smile. "I haven't heard anyone saying my real name for a really long time." I could tell from his facial expression that he preferred being called by his original last name. I silently left a note to myself for future reference:_ Jasper likes being called Jasper Whitlock._

"Um, I heard that Edward has a special gift to read minds. Do you have one too?" I asked, changing the topic.

"Yes." Jasper nodded. "I can sense and manipulate the emotions of those around me."

"What, really? Wait, you've done it to me before, right?" I asked and he nodded again. I suddenly felt embarrassed knowing that he could always sense every emotion that went through my body. It meant that he knew how much I liked him.

"Don't be embarrassed," Jasper said and my embarrassment slowly faded away.

"Wow, your gift. It's pretty amazing," I commented as I was completely fascinated by what had just happened. My embarrassment had totally disappeared like I had never even felt it.

"Thanks, but my gift is not always that great. It doesn't help me control my thirst at all when I'm with other vampires," Jasper said as he shook his head. "Anyway, what's your next question?"

The next question that I was about to ask was something that I had been wondering since yesterday. "How old are you?"

"I was nineteen when I was changed," Jasper said as he observed my reaction. "I was born in 1844. I'm over 150 years old."

My eyes widened in surprise. "1844?" I repeated. "Wow, that's crazy. Not in a bad way of course! I mean, it explains why you're such a gentleman…" I mumbled and I heard Jasper chuckling in response.

After about an hour of talking, Jasper and I decided that it was enough for one day. "Thanks for answering all of my questions-" I couldn't finish my sentence because I accidentally tripped over my very own foot. Jasper, with his fast reflexes, was able to grab my hand before I fell backwards. "Thanks. I'm so clumsy," I said as I shook my head.

Jasper smiled. "That's fine. Just don't be clumsy when I'm not here to save you," he said. His words were heartwarming.

I laughed. "Alright, I'll try my best." I was about to let go of his hand, but then I realized how cold it was. Jasper had already told me about how vampires felt cold, but I was still a bit startled by the coldness of his touch.

"Does this bother you?" Jasper asked.

"No. I'll get used to it. Don't worry," I answered, giving him a reassuring look. "Thanks for taking the time to answer my questions today," I said as our hands slipped away.

"No problem. If you don't mind, tomorrow will be my day to ask you questions," Jasper said with a smirk.

"Oh, but there's nothing really interesting about me," I replied, trying to make him forget about the idea.

"Kaylee, try being more positive about yourself. I'm sure there are many interesting things about you that you can share and I can't wait to find out," Jasper said as he opened the front door. "I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, by the way, I'll be taking you to school from now on. I'm sure it's uncomfortable to be in the car with Edward and Bella."

I laughed. "It's not that bad, but okay. Thanks. Seeya in the morning then" I said, waving as I watched him walk towards his car.

He smiled as he gave me one last glance. He waved back before getting into his car. He then pulled out of the driveway and sped off. _Do all vampires drive fast?_ I wondered to myself, before answering my own question. I smiled. _Yeah, probably._

* * *

_Author's Note:__ Sorry this was a really really really (x10000) short chapter T_T I thought it'd be nice to post another update for this weekend since I usually don't have time to write during the weekdays so that's what I did._

_I hope you still liked this chapter!~ :)_

_-PinkStar46 (Jessica)_

_Please continue reviewing. Thanks~_


	13. Chapter 13

I walked into my trigonometry class with a big smile on my face. Jasper and I were now on good terms and I was so happy. As I quietly hummed to myself, I sat in my seat and got myself ready for the new lesson that was going to start in a few minutes. "Kaylee. Hey." Someone greeted me.

I turned my head to the side and saw Hunter looking at me. He was smiling, but I could tell that it wasn't real. He was forcing it out. "Hey. What's up?" I asked, but he ignored my question.

"So you and Jasper, huh?" he randomly asked.

I smiled. "Uh, yeah," I replied shyly.

"I can't believe you're going out with him," he bluntly stated while shaking his head in disapproval.

My smile immediately vanished. "What?" I asked, completely surprised by his reaction.

"I mean, he's so strange. People don't know much about him and his family. . . They're always so distant from the other kids here."

"So?..." I asked. I couldn't help but frown as he continued speaking.

"I'm just saying that I don't trust him and you shouldn't be with him. Nobody should be with the Cullens."

Normally, I wasn't the type of person to get angry, but I couldn't control my feelings at the moment. "Hunter, I don't think you have the right to tell me if I should see him or not."

"I think I do." Hunter shot back. "I know that there's something wrong with him, but clearly you don't."

"You don't know anything about him or his family so don't judge," I replied with a stern face.

"Look, I'm just trying to protect you, alright?" Hunter leaned closer to me and whispered slowly, emphasizing every word. "Just. Stay. Away. From. Him."

Hunter was really getting on my nerves right now. I could feel my face getting hotter by each second from the anger that was rising through my body. "I'm not listening to you," I told him with a strong tone and turned away from him. I looked around to see everyone else absorbed within their own conversations and sighed in relief. I was worried that we had caused a scene, but thankfully we didn't.

I had thought that Hunter was a good friend, but my opinion changed. I stayed mad throughout the whole hour so I didn't even remember what we had learned in class. Heck, I didn't even learn anything because I wasn't paying attention. I guess I had to go home and read the textbook. I sighed before remembering that I could probably ask Jasper to help me instead. I felt myself cheering up at the thought of him. When the bell finally rang, I packed my things and quickly stood up to leave. "Kaylee, wait!" I heard Hunter calling me, but I ignored him and continued walking out.

Jasper was already waiting for me by the classroom door and he looked happy to see me. His smile disappeared though once he saw me. I guess he could sense my anger. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Before I could even answer, I heard Hunter saying my name again. This time, he was standing right next to me. He placed his hand onto my arm. "Please. Can we talk?" he begged.

"No. There's nothing to talk about," I said, shrugging his hand off and taking a few steps away from him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back forcefully. I tried getting him off, but he was stronger than me. Feeling frustrated, I ordered him to let go.

"Not until we talk," Hunter replied while gripping my arm harder.

This was when Jasper stepped in. "I think you should let her go," he said and his voice sounded threatening. His words were like a suggestion, but the way he said them sounded like an order. I noticed how his body looked tense now and realized that he was trying to control his anger. I knew that if he got too irritated, things would end up messy so I quickly made him look at me by calling his name. It worked because he looked into my eyes and calmed down.

Satisfied, I turned back to Hunter. "Let me go," I repeated.

"Fine," Hunter responded with his teeth clenched together. "But we will talk eventually." He finally released my arm and stormed off. I shook my arm around and used my other hand to massage the area that he had held onto. Slowly, the pain subsided.

I glanced at Jasper. It looked like he was trying really hard not to go after Hunter so I grabbed his hand and brought him out of his thoughts. "Jasper?" I said his name, concerned.

"Oh. Sorry, Kaylee." He apologized and sighed. "It's hard for me to control myself sometimes." He then grabbed my hand slowly as if he was worried that he would break me if he wasn't careful enough. "Does your arm hurt?"

I shook my head. "Not anymore." Jasper looked relieved once he heard my answer.

"So why was he acting like that towards you?" he asked curiously.

"I don't think he likes the fact that you and I are together. He's usually really nice and smiley, but today he was being. . . hostile. Before class started, he was trying to convince me not to see you so I was mad at him for basically the whole hour," I revealed.

Jasper's face showed concern. "Try to be careful around him."

I nodded. "I will."

* * *

"So what do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Everything? That's a lot, especially when we only have a short amount of time to talk today," I replied with a playful smile.

Jasper laughed. "Well, I'll eventually end up knowing everything about you anyway. I'll find out little by little each day," he told me and I smiled in response.

"So, first question?" I asked.

"Hm. . . When's your birthday?"

"I turned seventeen on December 5th, which reminds me. . . I never asked how old you were. Physically I mean."

"I'm nineteen."

"Does it bother you that I'm only seventeen then?" I asked curiously. I mean two years wasn't that big of a difference, but I still wanted to know.

"No, of course not," Jasper answered and I could tell that he was being honest.

I smiled, feeling glad. "So um, next question?" I urged him to continue.

"Let's see. . . Do you have any hobbies?"

"I have a really weird one. . ."

"What is it?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Well, I really like wearing scarves in the winter so I have this collection of scarves. . ."

"Scarves?" Jasper repeated.

"Yeah." I nodded. "I have a bunch of scarves in different colors and patterns. It's strange, isn't it?"

"I don't think it's strange at all, it's interesting. That explains why you wear different scarves every time I see you," Jasper said with a chuckle.

"So you're not surprised?"

"Not when I have a sister named Alice who loves to collect different clothes," he responded and I laughed at his joke. "So, do you have any other hobbies?"

"Uh, well, I play the violin. I started playing when I was five because my mom was a violin teacher. I basically grew up with my violin, but I stopped playing after I moved here. It reminded me too much of my mom."

"You must miss her a lot," Jasper said in a comforting voice.

"Yeah, I do," I admitted. "Moving here has definitely helped me feel better though. . . And meeting you has been one of the greatest things that I've experienced so far in my life." I lifted my head up and saw that Jasper was watching me intently with his gold-colored eyes. I was never used to the color of them because they were just so fascinating to look at. Every time I got lost in them like I was under some sort of spell.

"Kaylee," he said softly. "Can I try something?"

"O-okay," I replied stuttering a bit, knowing what he was about to do.

"Don't move," he said and I nodded. He brought his hand up and placed it lightly against my cheek. I wasn't startled by his cold touch this time. Slowly, he began leaning in and I felt my heart pounding faster. "Don't be nervous," he whispered. I closed my eyes and a few seconds later, I felt his lips against mine. They felt cold, but smooth and I ended up relaxing against his touch.

* * *

_Author's Note:__ What do you guys think about Hunter? Is he annoying or do you think he's just trying to be a good friend? xD Kaylee is definitely annoyed at him lol._

_But anyway, I'm so happy because writing Kaylee and Jasper scenes is exciting to do~ I've never gotten this far on any of my stories so I'm really satisfied that I haven't given up, and I don't plan on giving up! :)_

_Thank you for supporting this story and please continue leaving reviews~ I was a bit sad because my previous update only got one review, but I guess I shouldn't be too greedy haha._

_Once again, thank you! Hopefully I'll be able to post the next chapter soon~_

_-PinkStar46 (Jessica)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Beep._ My phone alerted me that I had received a new text message. The sound abruptly broke the awkward silence between me, Bella, and Charlie. Every time the three of us sat down to eat, everything just became uncomfortable and I couldn't do much about it. Bella and Charlie just didn't really talk much. Hopefully they would become closer soon, like a real daughter and father. As I continued eating, Charlie asked, "Aren't you going to check that?"

I shook my head. "No, it's fine. I'll check it later." I didn't want to be rude and randomly check my phone during dinner.

"You should check the message right now though. Just in case, you know. . . It could be_ important_," Bella said with a grin.

I could see one of Charlie's eyebrows raised up, which obviously meant that he knew that Bella knew something that he didn't. When he looked down again to take another bite of his food, I gave Bella a quick glare. Bella shrugged as she tried to hold in her laughter. She liked teasing me, but I couldn't blame her too much about it since I did the same to her. Do all cousins do that?

I put down my fork and slid my hand into my pocket. I wasn't planning on checking the message right now, but I had to check because like Bella said, it could be "important" meaning Jasper of course. I felt uncomfortable as I took out my phone. Hopefully Bella and Charlie would mind their own business as I checked my message.

**_From Tori:_**

_You guys kissed? Already?! Wow, your relationship is going pretty fast :P_

_I really want to know what Jasper looks like. Send me pictures of you two soon~_

I had told my best friend from Phoenix about how Jasper and I kissed about an hour ago and she decided to finally reply, but at the wrong time. As I thought about the kiss again, I could feel my face heating up. I prayed, asking for my cheeks to remain their normal color. I decided that I would reply to Tori after dinner and put my phone back into my pocket. I definitely did not want Uncle Charlie to find out that I had a boyfriend, not yet anyway.

* * *

(Two weeks later)

I had finished my homework and got ready for bed. I tried my best to fall asleep, but I just couldn't. I had too many things on my mind. It was around 11:30PM when my phone beeped. It was Jasper.

_**Jasper:**_

_Are you asleep?_

_**Me:**_

_Not yet. I can't fall asleep for some reason._

_**Jasper:**_

_Do you want me to come help?_

_**Me:**_

_Right now? You mean you can help me fall asleep?_

_**Jasper:**_

_I can. I'll come over right now if you want._

_**Me:**_

_Alright, I'll leave the window open!_

I closed my door and then walked over to my window to open it. After unlocking it, I pulled it up very slowly, careful not to cause any noises that would wake Bella or Charlie up. Remembering that it was pretty quiet at the moment, I began to send Jasper another message. I started typing, "_Btw, try to be really quiet when you-_"

"You don't have to worry about that, ma'am." I heard Jasper's voice whispering into my ear. I gasped in surprise and my phone began to fall out of my hands. Thankfully, Jasper caught it before it touched the ground.

I turned around quickly to see my vampire boyfriend standing in front of me. "Jasper. You surprised me! I had no idea that you'd come this fast."

"Sorry. Vampire speed is pretty fast, isn't it?" He grinned at me as he placed my phone into my hand.

I nodded. "Definitely." Suddenly, I paused. "Wait a minute." I listened closely and through the silence, I could hear whispering from the next room. The sound was very faint, but I could still hear it.

"Edward's here," Jasper told me, knowing that I had heard the whispers.

"Oh," I said, nodding. I wondered when he had gotten here. It was strange to know that Jasper and Edward were in this house while Charlie had no clue about it.

Jasper held out his hand for me to grab. "Come on. Let's get you to bed."

"Sounds good," I replied with a smile. As I got underneath the blanket, Jasper laid down next to me. "Jasper?"

"Hm?" he responded.

"Can you tell me. . . About your past?" I felt like a child asking for a bedtime story, but I couldn't help myself. I wanted to know more about Jasper.

"Sure," he replied. "I don't remember a lot from my human life though. Most of my memories start from when I became a vampire."

"That's fine," I murmured. "You can tell me anything you want."

Jasper began his story. "I was the youngest Major in the Texas Cavalry during the Civil War. One day, on my way back from evacuating a column of women and children, I met these women standing in the dark. I immediately offered them my aid. Little did I know that they were immortal. One of the women, her name was Maria. She said that I would become of great use to her. . . And well, she was the one who turned me."

"Wh-what did she want from you?" I asked cautiously.

"She was creating an army. They were very common in the south, you see. They took part in brutal battles for territory. Maria won them all." He paused for a moment, before continuing. "She was smart, careful, and she had me. I was just second in command and my ability to control emotions served her well. I trained her newborns. She never let them live beyond their first year and it was my job to dispose them. It was difficult. I could feel everything they felt from the moment I approached them to when I ripped off their heads."

I shuddered at the thought of Jasper ripping a head off. I felt bad as I listened to what Jasper had to live through and I was glad that he didn't have to live like that anymore.

"I thought what Maria and I had was love. I killed so many newborns who had the right to live, all because I was foolish and fell for her trap. I didn't know that there was another way early enough."

I could hear lots of regret and sadness from Jasper's voice. I grabbed his hand as I said, "It's okay. You didn't know."

"No. I still shouldn't have-"

I stopped him from continuing by pushing my lips against his. It didn't take long before he responded to my kiss. Once we pulled back I looked him straight in the eyes. "Don't let what Maria made you do affect you too much. Like I said before, you didn't know and it's not your fault. You don't have to be that anymore."

Jasper leaned down and placed a kiss onto my forehead. "Thank you for understanding me."

I nodded as I gave him a soft smile. "I'd like to say that to you too."

He chuckled in response. "It's getting really late. Aren't you tired yet?" Jasper asked.

"I am tired, but I can't fall asleep." I sighed.

"I can sense that you're worried. What's on your mind?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing really. . ."

"Kaylee, please. Tell me," Jasper urged.

"Okay. . . Well, I'm just a little worried because I'm scared that I'll be alone again."

"You're not alone, though. I'm here."

"I know, but will you always be?" I felt stupid for asking, but I was so insecure. I was starting to get attached to Jasper and I didn't know if I'd be able to handle a breakup if this relationship was something that wasn't going to last.

Jasper turned to face me. "Yes, I'm yours now. I think of you as my soul mate and I'll be with you until the day you get sick of me. Until the day you tell me to go away."

"I would never get sick of you and I would definitely never ask you to go away."

"Good." Jasper smiled. "Don't worry, you and I. . . I believe that what we have is very strong. So close your eyes and relax because I won't be going anywhere."

I nodded, feeling relieved. The next thought that went through my mind had nearly shocked me. I had almost wanted to tell Jasper that I loved him. I didn't know how it was possible. How did I already love him? Love wasn't supposed to be something that happened so easily, was it? In my head, I tried denying the fact that I already loved Jasper, but I knew deep down that for some odd reason, I did already love him. I had to keep it to myself though. I wasn't sure if Jasper loved me back yet, especially since we had confessed our feelings for each other only a few weeks ago. Putting my thoughts away, I leaned in closer to him. "Thanks for being here, Jasper."

"It's not a problem," he answered softly. I knew that Jasper was using his powers because slowly, I felt a wave of drowsiness passing through me.

I yawned, closing my eyes. "Good night, Jasper," I mumbled.

"Good night," I heard him whisper back. Although this sounds ironic, I fell asleep that night relaxing against his cold touch.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry for not updating sooner! I didn't have the time to finish writing this chapter until today. Woohoo I love snow days!~ I hope this chapter is long enough. It seems like my chapters are getting shorter and shorter :o I'll try my best to keep them around the same length. It's hard though xD_

_My goal for this chapter was to show that Kaylee and Jasper are very close now and really like each other since I don't want things to turn out too randomly. Hopefully, I accomplished what I was trying to do. Anyway, thank you for reviewing (it really means a lot to me because I get to hear your thoughts about my story). Please continue leaving your thoughts by reviewing more! Thank you :D I'll talk to you soon (hopefully) when I post the next chapter._

_-PinkStar46 (Jessica)_


End file.
